


Heaven on Earth

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Through all the heart ache and pain of his past Dean's finally happy. In fact it's the happiest he's ever been all thanks to Cas.





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~12th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Shattered~**

 

            The snowy winter wonder land. The private lake house. Peaceful. Beautiful. Silent. Tranquil. Shattered by the laughter of children. The snow no longer undisturbed was scooped up to be formed into decent sized balls by the hands covered in thick gloves. Throwing them at any people who happen to be close enough to be hit. For well over an hour the children played with snowballs, sleds, making snowmen, and snow angels. Occasionally, taking a moment to warm themselves with Gabriel’s amazingly addictive homemade hot chocolate with sea salt and caramel.

            Off to the side of the madness, the adults sat around a roaring outdoor fire. Drinking their eggnog, hot chocolate, and warm mulled cider. Talking about the things that happened to their individual families over the last year. Laughing and joking about the things their children said and did or better yet their spouses. This is what a tight knit family looked like. They weren’t perfect by any means. Heaven knows they aren’t. But they try their hardest to get it as close as they can to that perfect family. The children were close to their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. They could talk to them about any issues they were having or ask for advice on how to handle things in their lives.

            This is the family Dean married into. He found it adorable watching his son run around playing with the other children. Ben might have been from his first marriage but the way he was treated by their new family you never would have known that he wasn’t related to them. He was as much a part of the Novak family as Dean was. He looked across the fire at his husband, who was doubled over laughing at something his brother Lucifer had said. His brown hair lightly dusted with snow, swayed with the movement of his body wrecking laughter.

            A couple seats to his right Cas’ aunt Amara sat with two munchkins on her knees. A three-year-old boy and his barely year-old cousin. The boy’s mother picked him up just as he started to get fidgety and wanted to run around, leaving the princess all alone with her doting great aunt. Aimee was the light of their lives. When they’d gotten married it wasn’t even a thought about it they would be having kids or not. Though finding a surrogate had been hard everything else was easy. They didn’t officially know which of them was her father but it didn’t matter. She was their daughter and Ben’s little sister.  

            All this, Dean took in with an open heart, healed from the wounds of the past. Before meeting Cas the only family he’d had left were Sam, Bobby, and Ben. When Lisa’s plane had gone down in the middle of the ocean killing all aboard, he thought he’d spend the rest of his life raising his son alone. But when he met Cas at the Sweet Acres Bee Farm while chaperoning Ben’s field trip he knew the blue-eyed angel could have his heart if only Dean could have his hand for life.

            When Cas said yes six months into the relationship, the pair was married mere days later in a small courthouse ceremony with just a couple close family members in attendance. They couldn’t wait to start their family.

            So there Dean sat nearly two years later in a snowy field surrounded by the people he had come to love and accept as family. The only thing that made it better was seeing Bobby, Sam and his wife Jess fitting in among the crowd. His heart full and family close Dean knew this was his personal heaven on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading! <3 Tell me what you think :D Would love to hear from you all <3


End file.
